staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 07:05 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:14 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2153; serial prod.USA 08:50 Weterynarz Fred 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:45 Ala i As; program dla dzieci 10:05 Królowie i królowe; serial anim.prod.francuskiejstereo 10:15 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Noce i dnie; odc.3/12; 1975 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Jadwiga Barańska 11:05 Niepodobni; odc.10; felieton 11:20 Na haczyku: Martwa Wisła - magazyn wędkarski 11:40 Puchar Rodzinny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W zgodzie z Naturą; magazyn 12:45 Klan; odc.805; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan; odc.806; telenowela TVP 13:40 Banda Rudego Pająka; serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Sławomira Łozińska, Danuta Kowalska, Barbara Rachwalska, Halina Rowicka 14:15 Bezpieczna zima, ubezpieczony kierowca 14:20 Rośliny z warzywnika; odc.2/11 Cebula 14:25 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Lekarz Jedynki: Królestwo za oddech 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Cooltura-Rower Błażeja 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc2153; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski 17:35 Plebania; odc.400; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:05 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:40 Motoexpress TV 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. włosko-amerykańskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 21:55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:40 Wybory prezydenta Rosji; reportaż 23:10 Monitor Wiadomości 23:25 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Dobry, zły i brzydki; The Good,the Bad and the Ugly; 1966 western prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Sergio Leone; wyk: Clint Eastwood, Chelo Alonso 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; W poszukiwaniu szczęścia; odc.1; 2000 serial prod.USA-kanadyjskiej; reż: Nicholas Kendall; wyk: Lindsay Felton,Jeremy Foley 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 Stawka większa niż życie; odc.5/18 Ostatnia szansa; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:05 Przystanek praca 10:20 Kobieta Roku-Twój Styl 2004 (powt.) 11:25 Gazda z Diabelnej; odc.1/6; 1979 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk: Janusz Zerbst, Iwona Bielska, Irena Laskowska, Wirgiliusz Gryń 12:20 Witaj w Nowym Jorku; odc.3/16; serial komediowy prod.USA 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 470; telenowela TVP 13:45 Cena życia; odc.23; serial prod.australijskiej 14:30 W krainie władcy smoków; odc.26/26; serial produkcji polsko-austarlijsko-chińskiej 15:05 Kraina tygrysa; odc.5 Góry bogów; (Land of the Tiger); 1997 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Witaj w Nowym Jorku; odc.5/16; Welcome to New Jork; 2000 serial komediowy prod. USA; reż: Will Mackenzzie; wyk: Christine Baranski, Jim Gaffigan, Anthony DeSando, Mary Birdsong 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.577; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 17:20 Złoty interes 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Łowcy burz; Storm Chasers; 1998 film fab.prod. USA; reż: Mark Sobel; wyk: Kelly McGillis, Wolf Larson 20:40 Świat obok nas - Ludzie; Przerwany lot: Po katastrofie; film dok.prod. ang. 21:35 Kabaretowe kawałki 21:50 Apetyt na Euro 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Zakręty losu; Król Joe; Joe the King; 1999 dramat obycz.prod.USA/pod nadzorem/; reż: Frank Whaley; wyk: Noah Fleiss,Val Kilmer 00:15 W obronie prawa; odc.7; serial prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Sport - wiadomości 06:35 Impresje wielkopolskie 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Ze sztalugami przez Wielkopolskę 08:15 Ponad granicami 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia SEJMU RP 16:00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Bądź zdrów - magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop - komentarze 19:00 Magazyn samorządowy 19:15 Spojrzenia - reportaż 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport wiadomości 22:15 Ślizg - magazyn zimowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Młode wilki - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej (1995) 00:50 Zamki grozy (10/19) - film dok. 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Pokémon – serial animowany 7.30 Podwójna akcja – Kleopatra 2525 (13) – serial fantastyczny 8.00 Viper (11) – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Bar – reality show 9.25 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 10.20 Bar – reality show 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (66) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (330) – serial obyczajowy 12.10 Serca na rozdrożu (83) – serial obyczajowy 13.05 TV Market – program reklamowy 13.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (122) – serial obyczajowy 13.50 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (24) – serial komediowy 14.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (4): Wesele – serial obyczajowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Świat według Kiepskich (155): Happy Family – serial komediowy 17.00 Largo (2) – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Bar – reality show 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.10 Samo życie (331) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar – reality show 21.00 Daleko od noszy (12): Czarny kot – serial komediowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.35 Fala zbrodni (9): Więzień – serial sensacyjny 22.35 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 22.55 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 23.15 Nagi patrol (10) – serial komediowy 23.45 Niebezpieczne miasto – kontrakt – film kryminalny, USA 1998 1.50 Muzyka na bis TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Biały welon (72) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Ostry dyżur (33) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1995−1996 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku: Czy masz problem w łóżku? – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (260) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (31) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (15) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Ostry dyżur (34) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1995−1996 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (73) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku: Znowu jestem wdową! – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (261) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Prawdziwe historie: Gdzie są moje dzieci? – dramat, USA 1994 22.35 Jarmark Europa – serial dokumentalny 23.10 Camera Cafe (8) – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 23.25 Fakty wieczorne – wiadomości 23.50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2): Testament – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 1.05 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 8.30 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 9.00 Daję słowo 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 To się w głowie nie mieści 10.30 Komenda 11.00 Cud miłości (115) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 Modna moda 12.30 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.15 TV Market 14.30 Droga do sławy (16) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Hoboczaki - serial 16.00 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (116) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Reporter 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo 19.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (9) - serial kryminalny 20.00 Partnerki (24) - serial komediowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Zasady walki - film akcji, USA-Kanada 2000 23.45 Za żadną cenę - film akcji, USA 1999 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.35 Sztukateria 3.00 KINOmaniak 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 7.30 Detektywi na tropie (5) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2001 8.00 Nikki (16) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 8.30 Mała księżniczka (112) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 9.20 Wiosenna namiętność (66) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 10.15 Miłość i nienawiść (6) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 11.10 Legendy kung−fu (3) – serial przygodowy, USA 1996 12.05 Mała księżniczka (113) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (67) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (7) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 16.10 Zawód glina (16) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 16.40 Nikki (17) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 17.10 Łowcy koszmarów (9) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 18.10 Legendy kung−fu (4) – serial przygodowy, USA 1996 19.10 Detektywi na tropie (6) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2001 19.40 Zawód glina (17) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 20.10 Przerwa w podróży – film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22.05 Rebelianci (4) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 23.05 Wybrany – film sensacyjny, Francja/Kanada 1995 1.05 Potrzeba miłości – film obyczajowy, USA 1984 TVP Polonia 6.00 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 6.15 Kawa czy herbata 8.00 Wiadomości 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy (559): Mężczyzna – istota hormonalna – telenowela 8.50 Eurotel 9.00 Gucio i Cezar 9.10 Jedyneczka 9.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka: Oczy Kelsey’a – serial przygodowy 10.05 360 stopni dookoła ciała 10.25 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak twórczo rozwiązać problemy 10.45 Brzuch 11.05 Linia specjalna 11.30 Suplement – program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Być Polakiem: Polska szkoła w Calgary – reportaż 12.30 Polaków portret własny: Uciechy z pociechy – program publicystyczny 12.55 Zawsze będę Polką – reportaż 13.10 Operetka – dramat 14.20 Muzyka Wojciecha Kilara: Pan Tadeusz – suita do filmu A. Wajdy – program muzyczny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raj – program dla młodzieży 15.35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Bieszczadzki smak – magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Złotopolscy (559): Mężczyzna – istota hormonalna – telenowela 16.25 Szerokie tory – cykl reportaży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Gość Jedynki – rozmowa 17.35 Jedyneczka: Tajemnica – program dla dzieci 18.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka: Oczy Kelsey’a – serial przygodowy 18.25 Ostoja – magazyn przyrodniczy 18.50 Polaków portret własny 19.15 Film pod strasznym tytułem 19.30 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 20.10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.10 Złotopolscy (559): Mężczyzna– istota hormonalna – telenowela 20.35 Dokument: Syberyjskie sny – film dokumentalny, Polska 2001 21.30 Operetka 22.40 Muzyka Wojciecha Kilara 23.00 Panorama 23.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 0.25 Monitor Wiadomości 0.40 Biznes – perspektywy 0.45 Programy powtórzeniowe TV Puls 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Złodziejski trik - film sens. 9.05 Nasza Antena 10.00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 10.30 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 12.30 Eckhart - serial anim. 13.00 Studio Aktywnej Telewizji 13.50 Bez autocenzury 14.30 Globtroter - mag. turystyczny 15.00 Program religijny 16.00 Eckhart - serial anim. 16.30 Sekrety kina - serial dok. 17.00 Nasza Antena - prog. na żywo 18.00 Bonanza - serial westernowy 19.00 Eckhart - serial anim. 19.25 Puls wieczoru 20.00 Jakoś leci - komedia USA 22.00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 22.35 Puls wieczoru 23.00 Nasza Antena 23.50 Dr. Bell i Mr. Doyle - film fab. 1.00 Jutro w programie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku